


Interview with an Alpha Collector

by Kuroimachi



Series: The Alpha Seven [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Blog Format, Blow Jobs, Large Cock, M/M, Mentions of knotting, Rimming, Rutting, Show alphas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroimachi/pseuds/Kuroimachi
Summary: MY MEETING WITH THE COUNTRY’S NO.1 ALPHA COLLECTOR: AN EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW WITH OIKAWA TOORUBlogger Terushima Yuuji gives us new insight into the exclusive world of alpha collecting and showing in this revealing interview with Japan's premiere alpha collector, Oikawa Tooru.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This might be sort of bizarre. In fact, I'm pretty certain it's bizarre.
> 
> It's in the style of a kind of blog article in which blogger, Terushima, interviews alpha collector Oikawa.
> 
> In this little world, Omegas are the ones in control and alphas are rare. They can be acquired, trained and, generally, are to be used for the pleasure of omegas - if you're lucky enough to have one. They're viewed by society as being less intelligent than omegas because nobody really sees the point in educating them when they're just sex toys. 
> 
> Listen, don't overthink it. Enjoy it and let me know what you thought. 
> 
> If people get a kick out of this then I'm thinking about writing a series of stories (in a more traditional fictional format) about Oikawa's household of alphas (which will of course be smutty af).

**My Meeting with the Country’s No.1 Alpha Collector: An Exclusive Interview with Oikawa Tooru**  
_Published on 21st November 2019  
Words by Terushima Yuuji_

It’s a pleasant evening in August when I arrive at the home of, the rather infamous, Oikawa Tooru. The house is everything you’d expect and more; a sprawling estate of manicured lawns, elegant porticos, and glittering windows. The man himself awaits us in the shadow of the vast front door.

Unless you’ve been well and truly off-grid for the last five years, you’ll be more than familiar with Oikawa’s striking features, but let me tell you: nothing prepared me for being under the scrutiny of those stunning hazel eyes in real life. He greets me warmly and tells me that he’s a huge fan of our blog, I meanwhile, fail to form complete sentences and concentrate on trying _not_ to embarrass myself by tripping over and cutting myself on his cheekbones. We pass through the airy, marbled entrance hall and head towards the back of the house where the kitchen is situated.

The kitchen is modern without looking like an operating theatre. It has a panoramic view of the elegant terrace and the garden beyond through two large glass sliding doors. I sit down at the breakfast bar and set up my recording device, whilst Oikawa pours two glasses of wine from an expensive looking bottle.

 _So, where do we start?_ He begins, flashing his absolutely perfect teeth and handing me a glass. I start by asking about his childhood, his education, his career in sports and what star sign he is (Cancerian, for those interested). After I have downed my first glass of wine, as slowly as I think is polite (precisely 9 minutes and 40 seconds), he pours me another and kindly eases me into asking him about the real topic of our interview: his alphas.

Oikawa Tooru, 28, is Japan’s premier alpha collector. It began when he turned eighteen years old and his parents presented him with his first alpha, a spectacular specimen with the show name Iwaizumi Hajime. Now, in such a relatively short space of time, his house has become home to no less than _seven_ exceptional male alphas and he is considered to be amongst the top ranking alpha collectors in the world.

 _It all happened by accident really, I never intended to follow this route, but I can’t say it has treated me badly,_ he tells me sipping his zinfandel thoughtfully and leaning back on his stool. He’s dressed immaculately in a white cotton button-down shirt and soft grey pinstripe trousers that are a dress trouser/tracksuit hybrid entirely too stylish for the likes of yours truly to pull off. _It started with Iwa-chan. I was at the height of my career_ (Oikawa was the setter for the Japanese volleyball team when they won gold at the 2012 Olympics) _and people were taking notice of me. They couldn’t help but notice him too, I suppose. After I won my gold I took a step back from the world of sport, but I still had contacts…still went to a lot of parties, the kind where one takes their alpha along, and people began encouraging me to show him._ For those readers who are not au fait with the world of professional alpha collecting and showing, the general gist is as follows: The Omega collector trains and cares for their alpha, maintaining a healthy physique and dutiful attitude. The sort of private parties to which Oikawa was referring to are considered the stepping-stone to the prestigious world of alpha showing. Collectors take along their alpha and demonstrate the specimen’s skills in pleasuring their Omega – occasionally, other Omegas present are invited to experience the talents of the alpha for themselves. _I’ve never allowed another Omega to touch Iwa-chan though, he’s my primary alpha and the one alpha of mine that I will not share with others_.

However, it is precisely that, sharing his alphas, that has made Oikawa so obscenely wealthy and famous. _What can I say? I’m an excellent trainer. My boys are kept fit and healthy; they’re fed the best food, they have the best medical care and I know precisely how to discipline and reward them so that I get the very best out of them. People want to experience that kind of perfection for themselves._ Oikawa politely refuses to go into much more detail about his specific techniques, they are closely guarded secrets of his, but he begins to become increasingly excited at the prospect of introducing me to his pets and showing me first-hand why he is envied by Omegas the world over. The number of Omegas that Oikawa actually shares his precious pets with is few and incredibly exclusive. They are all personally vetted by him and, judging by his estate, they have to pay a pretty penny to enjoy the _perfection_ that he offers. Of course, the income from his alpha merchandise is not to be sniffed at either – new posters, t-shirts and phone cases (all adorned with pictures of his pristine pack) regularly sell out within 24 hours of going up on his website. _It began with a few close friends of mine that took a liking to particular members of my little family or that my little family took a particular liking to._ He says with a wink that could wreak havoc. _Eventually, it evolved beyond that. I’d never let my boys become unhappy or unhealthy, though. I know them, I know their behaviours…if I thought for a second that they weren’t enjoying an interaction with an Omega I’d put a stop to it straight away. That’s never happened yet, of course. My boys are ravenous._

I ask Oikawa to tell me about the members of his _little family_. The seven of them have a huge following and their fans are always eager to find out new pieces of information about them (you can find a profile for each alpha  here). _Iwa-chan was my first, as you know. I acquired Ushiwaka_ (show name: Ushijima Wakatoshi _) next, he’s the biggest of the bunch, but also the most placid. Bokuto and Kuroo arrived together soon after him. We call them the Terrible Twosome – they’re inseparable. Hm, then it was Daichi. He is a multiple champion in behaviours. After that, I didn’t have any new members for some time. Then, Ukai just sort of fell into our lap. He’s my oldest. He actually belonged to another Omega before me…the situation was delicate and quite sad, I’d rather not go into it. He settled with us very well, though, and he’s perfectly happy and healthy now. And then…ah, most recently I have acquired my youngest alpha, Tobio-chan_ (show name Kageyama Tobio _). He’s quite the handful!_

Oikawa decides at that moment that it’s best I meet a few of them for myself. I throw back the remaining mouthful of wine and I follow him up the sweeping staircase. He shows me the west wing of the house first. This is where Oikawa has his own private set of rooms – his bedroom, bathroom, nestroom and a few guest rooms. It’s immaculately decorated in Pinterest-worthy-chic. Finally, we venture into the east wing, which houses the magnificent seven. The décor in this section of the house is simpler, more minimalistic, yet no less tasteful. _The boys are all in their rooms. A couple of them can still get a little excited when a new Omega comes into the house and I had horrific visions of them jumping you and rutting you into the welcome mat if they were left to roam about the house when you arrived._ (In the interest of being honest with you, dear readers, that sounded like something Oikawa had plucked straight from my teenage wet-dreams and I can’t say I haven’t pictured it a couple of times since then in the privacy of my own nestroom.) I smile courteously and follow him to the door at the very end of the hallway – I can hear movement and murmuring through the other doors as I pass them, but what affects me most is the strong scent of alpha that hangs in the air. Oikawa smirks – I imagine I look a little flushed and excited. _I’m only about a week from my heat_ (We had timed the interview so that _I_ would be right in the middle of my cycle, the furthest from my heat I could be), _so this is the best time to see them in action, they’re going to be eager, but not too crazy._ Oikawa grins as he reaches for the door handle.

It’s not until I feel my chest grow tight that I realise I’ve been holding my breath. The room I have been brought to belongs to no other than Oikawa’s primary alpha, Iwaizumi. As we enter, he’s mid pull-up, biceps bronze and bulging and face so nonchalant it’s clear that this a leisurely activity for him. He’s dressed in a khaki tank top, that accentuates the glow of his skin beautifully, and dark sweat pants. His collar is made of soft black leather with gold fixings and is worth more than all the clothes I’m wearing. It is not difficult to see the light come into the alpha’s eyes as his Omega master walks into the room and he pads across the plush carpet to greet him by burying his nose in Oikawa’s neck. Oikawa strokes the alpha’s back soothingly and talks to me over his shoulder. _It’s hard for Iwa-chan to be separated from me when I’m approaching my heat – we’re hoping he’s going to breed me soon_. Oikawa adds gleefully. _He agreed it was for the best, though._ I watch as the pair reaffirm their bond with one another through a series of touches and reassuring words.

Eventually, my host guides the alpha over to me. Iwaizumi stands at about 5’11”, but it’s his broad, barrel chest and sharp facial features that make him the intimidating figure that he is. He is beautiful, there’s no denying it. However, it is not difficult to understand why Oikawa cannot bring himself to share this alpha, every interaction between them is a testimony to the love and affection they share. Iwaizumi sniffs at me from a respectful distance, Oikawa stands close-by watching the exchange carefully. When Iwaizumi is satisfied, I see his body relax and he moves to stand just behind Oikawa in a submissive position. _I’m happy for you to take a look at Iwa-chan’s physique, but I’d rather you didn’t touch him and I won’t be doing any further demonstrations with him today._ I agree, of course, and Oikawa orders Iwaizumi into his show stance – legs spread slightly apart, back straight, head bowed.

I watch with rapt attention as Oikawa stands behind the alpha and reaches around to lift the hem of his tank top. He reveals the alpha’s sculpted abs and finely cut pectorals. His skin looks in such good condition that it almost glimmers gold. Oikawa’s smile is predatory behind Iwaizumi’s shoulder – you can tell instantly both how proud and how possessive this Omega is of his primary alpha. I have my first shock-moment, then, when without further warning, Oikawa pulls the alpha’s sweatpants down around his tree trunk-like thighs and flops out a cock like I have only ever seen in alpha pornography. It’s huge, thickest around the middle, and for good measure, Oikawa reaches around to demonstrate that he can barely touch the tips of his fingers around it. _His knot can get up to about 8 inches in circumference_. Oikawa is pleased to inform me as if we’re discussing the specs of a new car I’m about to buy. Then, he lifts the alpha’s cock so I can get an unobstructed view of his full, heavy balls. I watch the Omega cradle them lovingly – a moment that seems a little too intimate for me to be privy to. Iwaizumi lets out a low, rumbling sort of purr, which I was unaware alphas did. Then, he is turned around so that I can see the fine structure of his back muscles and the ample roundness of his rump, which is quite pronounced for an alpha.  Oikawa begins to talk to me about Iwaizumi’s exercise program and diet and when I enquire about the purring sound, he explains that alphas actually love to be shown and enjoy the attention of Omegas immensely.

 _Would you like to ask him anything? Iwa-chan is really exceptionally intelligent for an alpha. I don’t spare any expense when it comes to their education._ This is something that Oikawa has revealed in previous interviews and has surprised some alpha collectors who do not see the value of educating their pets. Oikawa assures me that he believes it makes for a more satisfying relationship with one’s alphas. I didn’t come prepared with any questions for the alphas themselves, so I’m sorry to tell you, readers, that my questions were pretty lame.

I ask Iwaizumi if he likes living with Oikawa to which he replies – _Oikawa is a very good Omega and I am grateful to have been claimed by him._ Oikawa finds this extremely funny and comments on what a polite answer that was for Iwaizumi to have given. He explains that Iwaizumi can be somewhat petulant and sardonic towards his master at times _._ I also ask what his relationship is like with the other alphas he lives with. He says _, As an alpha, I enjoy the company of Wakatoshi and Ukai the most. We enjoy developing our own exercise regimes with one another._ At this Oikawa looks extremely proud, I can almost see the hearts in his eyes. _Currently, I am aiding in the breaking-in of our youngest alpha, Kageyama. I am enjoying my role as mentor to him_. Oikawa tells me I won’t be meeting the young alpha today, as he is still so new to the pack and his behaviour can be erratic.

Iwaizumi asks if there’s anything further that I’d like to know and, struck dumb but his eloquence and gentility, I stutter that I can’t think of anything else. We decide to round it up there and Oikawa asks me politely if I’d mind waiting just outside the door for him for a moment. I acquiesce and stand patiently on the other side of Iwaizumi’s door, whilst little moans and whimpering filter through the wood. When Oikawa slips out, he looks rather more unkempt than before – his hair is messy and his clothes are rumpled. _Shall we meet the Terrible Twosome next?_ He asks whilst brushing himself down.

Oikawa explains that the next two alphas, Bokuto and Kuroo, formed quite a bond with one another and, when they first arrived, found it difficult to settle into the house without having the company of the other. _The first night I tried to bed them down in separate rooms they howled and cried for one another. So now they share the biggest room on this corridor._ Oikawa explains leading me to the next door along. I can hear a lot of noise coming from inside. Oikawa tells me they’re excited and asks me if I’m going to be ok with some physical contact with these two. He assures me that they will not hurt me and they will submit to his commands. Feeling exhilaration rather than fear I tell him I will be fine and he opens the door slowly.

Two huge alphas come tumbling through the doorway and immediately knock me to the floor. The taller, slimmer of the two buries his nose in my neck and begins licking at my scent glands. The shorter, more stocky alpha buries his face between my legs and I am helpless to do anything but grab his black and white hair. Luckily for my dignity, Oikawa says their names firmly, and they both come to heel, sitting on the floor by his feet. When they calm down, they gently nose between his legs, sniffing and nuzzling him. Oikawa tells me that the taller, dark-haired alpha is Kuroo. He’s extremely handsome, with a long body and fine features, very graceful. The collar he wears is dark red and he is dressed in matching dark red sweatpants and a black t-shirt. Meanwhile, the bulkier alpha, Bokuto, wears a gold collar and is dressed only in a pair of dark grey sweatpants. His muscles are absolutely rippling all over his upper body. _These two are a little older than Iwa-chan, but you wouldn’t guess it from their behaviour_ , Oikawa informs me, a hand stroking each of their heads. _Now, whilst all my boys are popular, Bokuto here gets a lot of requests from my Omega following. He’s a champion fuck. I’ve seen him knot his favourite Omega 3 or 4 times in one night_. A feat almost unheard of in alpha physiology. The sight of the hulking alpha and the fascinating commentary Oikawa provides makes my slick run a little. Bokuto sniffs the air and strains against the hold Oikawa has on his collar trying to get back to me. Kuroo is better behaved, although he looks somewhat sly, as if whilst Bokuto wears himself out battling with Oikawa, he is thinking about how he can get to me without physical hardship.

  Oikawa tells me that I can see the two alphas naked so that I can compare them to Iwaizumi and get an idea about the different alpha body types. When they stand naked before me I can clearly see just how much Bokuto enjoys being shown. His huge cock is hard, but hangs somewhat horizontal in the air, too heavy to stand upright against his body. Oikawa gives it a little tug and the alpha bristles with enjoyment and licks at his master’s face. Kuroo watches the exchange carefully, clearly waiting for his attention. Oikawa doesn’t wait too long to give it to him. _I try not to encourage competition between these two, they’re already competitive enough._ I ask if there’s ever in-fighting amongst his alphas and Oikawa assures me if there is it’s only ever rough-housing, nothing serious _. They just need to establish a hierarchy, that’s a natural alpha instinct. As my primary alpha, Iwaizumi is the accepted leader and so he stays out of it for the most part._ A thought strikes me suddenly; I ask if the alphas ever show any sexual interest in one another. _It’s not uncommon for alphas to rut against each  other when they’re young and without an Omega, for them to please. It can also be part of forming that hierarchy if they live as a group. These two fuck constantly, at this point I think they just enjoy it. One day I catch Kuroo taking a pounding from Bo, the next day Bo is bent over for Kuroo._

By this time, my head is reeling from all the alpha scent in the air, the two specimens on display in such close proximity to me and the images of what Oikawa has been describing turning over and over in my mind. Oikawa invites me to sit down on the large couch by the room’s exquisite marble fireplace. The alphas kneel at our feet waiting patiently to see if we want them to perform. Oikawa tells me that Kuroo loves having people run their fingers through his hair and asks me if I’d like to try. He takes my hand in his and shows me how to pet the alpha correctly. Kuroo’s reaction is beautiful; he melts into the touch, eyes going soft and lips parting slightly. He makes a similar rumbling purr to the kind Iwaizumi had made earlier.

Finally, Oikawa asks me the question I have half been dreading and half been desperate for him to ask. _Would you like to see what they can do?_ This is, after all, the point of our time together today – an exclusive look into the world of Oikawa and his famous alpha set. Bokuto and Kuroo are immediately excited, but Oikawa commands them to stay and wait patiently. He removes his trousers, folds them and sets them neatly aside. Then he sits back down on the couch next to me; he scoots down so that his backside is right on the edge of the couch and this grabs hold of his knees, spreading his legs wide to expose his hole to the salivating alphas. Oikawa needs only give the simple command, _Bokuto. Eat_. and the alpha goes to work. Oikawa begins moaning almost immediately, he holds onto Bokuto’s hair and grinds back into the alpha’s drooling mouth. He whistles and calls for Kuroo, the taller alpha practically climbs over Bokuto so that he can wrap his mouth around Oikawa’s cock and the two work together enthusiastically to please their master until he has what looks (and sounds) like an extremely satisfying orgasm. The alphas sit back. Oikawa gives them the command to clean and they begin licking at each other’s face hungrily. Both of them are hard now; Kuroo’s cock is longer than Bokuto’s but not as thick. They grind against each other trying to find some release.

Oikawa puts his trousers back on and, in the meantime, fills me in on the individual skill-sets of the two alphas. Kuroo’s specialities involve: stimulating Omega erogenous zones and will do so as preferred – soft and gentle with kisses and licks or rough and vicious with biting and sucking; he is also very good at being a fantastic mount for Omegas to ride. Bokuto had already demonstrated one of his talents already and Oikawa informs me that Bokuto always delivers the most satisfaction when positioned behind an Omega. _He’ll mount you like a dog and then fuck you dizzy. He’s won’t stop until you tell him to._

My time in Oikawa Tooru’s home was drawing to an end. He reassured the two alphas that he would be back to let them out once he had seen me to the door and then led me back to the entrance hall. My experience in that house had been surreal, to say the least, but also fascinating. I thanked Oikawa profusely and he was even kind enough to invite me back to do a follow-up article. The world of alpha collecting and showing is an exclusive one of dizzying pleasure and bizarre practices, but if anything, my time with Oikawa and his alphas had shown me that there’s also a lot of love and affection involved in these relationships. Oikawa hasn’t just simply trained his alphas to deliver mind-blowing pleasure to Omegas; it has evolved far beyond that. If nothing else, it has been made abundantly clear to me that the relationship between Omegas and their pets is a reciprocal one in which true happiness and deep bonds can be fostered.

**_To learn more about acquiring and caring for alphas visit this site: www.walphaf.org_ **

**_Oikawa’s official website: www.oikalpha.com_ **

**_Comments can be left in the section below._ **

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Hides* Thoughts?
> 
> Find me on tumblr @cosmacfoxdust
> 
> Please?


End file.
